Family Doctor
by StormWolf10
Summary: Sequel to Domestic Doctor. How will the Doctor and Rose cope with baby Amelia? Of course, life with the Doctor is never normal, but is it safe?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, the not-so-long awaited sequel to Domestic Doctor is here! I have to admit, there is no way on Gallifrey that this will be written even half as fast as Domestic Doctor; we were all extremely fortunate that the plot bunnies decided to grace me with constant ideas. I have a few ideas, but nowhere near enough to get this story written fast...**

**Where we left off:**

**The Doctor- now stranded in Pete's World- works at Torchwood in the alien artefacts department, occasionally doubling up as a Field Mission Team Leader. He is known as Doctor Theta Lungbarrow. He and Rose are friends with fellow Torchwood operatives Daniel Mays, Libby Cox, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones. The Doctor and Rose are married, and when we left off, Rose had just given birth to baby Amelia Rose Lungbarrow.**

**~StormWolf10~**

"And that, right there, is Orion's belt. It's an asterism in the constellation of Orion and consists of three bright stars named Alnitak, Alnilam, and Mintaka. Alnitak is approximately 800 light years away from Earth and, taking into consideration ultraviolet radiation, which the human eye cannot see, Alnitak is 100,000 times more luminous than the Sun. Alnilam, on the other hand, is approximately 1340 light years away from earth and shines with magnitude 1.70. Considering ultraviolet light Alnilam is 375,000 times more luminous than the Sun.Mintaka is 915 light years away and shines with magnitude 2.21. Mintaka is 90,000 times more luminous than the Sun. Mintaka is a double star. Both stars orbit around each other every 5.73 days. I took your mother there, once. Lovely place." The Doctor announced to Amelia, pointing as he spoke about each star in turn.

He was lying on his back next to Amelia in the back garden of his and Rose's house and was giving little Amelia a lesson on several star constellations.

"You know," Rose piped up from the back door, startling the Doctor "Amelia's too young to understand what you're teaching her. She's probably wondering what her silly daddy's going on about."

The Doctor stood up and hoisted three month old Amelia into his arms.

"Don't be silly, Rose. She's a Time Tot. She knows exactly what her 'silly daddy' as you called me, is talking about!" the Doctor replied indignantly, walking over to his wife.

"Doctor, Time Tot or not, I doubt Amelia is understanding all this stuff about constellations. She hasn't even started on solid foods yet; I think she's a little way off studying Astrology-"

"Astronomy" the Doctor corrected.

Rose rolled her eyes.  
>"As I was saying, I think she's got a while to go before she begins studying Astronomy." Rose finished.<p>

Amelia was babbling away in her father's arms, and the Doctor's eyes widened in shock at what Amelia said.

"Rose! Did you hear that?" the Doctor demanded. Then, he held Amelia at arms' length, watching her intently. "Go on, Amelia. Say it again, say it for Daddy."

Amelia just stared at her father with wide brown eyes full of innocence, tufts of sandy brown hair sticking out from underneath her little woolly hat that was protecting her head against the bitter cold of the December evening.

"Doctor, I don't know what you're expecting her to do, but please just let me put her down to bed; I'd quite fancy a few hours of sleep tonight without being interrupted by this little one. Whatever you want her to do; can we just wait till tomorrow?" Rose asked wearily.

"But I swear, Rose, she spoke! She said mama!" the Doctor insisted.

"Doctor, sweetheart, she was probably just babbling. She's too young to be speaking. And anyway, she wouldn't connect that with me, at least, not yet." Rose told her husband gently.

The Doctor was about to protest when Amelia started squirming and kicking. Then she turned her head to look at Rose, and, quite clearly announced "Mama!"

Rose stared at her daughter in shock, as the Doctor laughed manically. However, he soon stopped laughing when Amelia turned to him and called him "Dada."

Both Rose and the Doctor simply stood, staring at their daughter for several minutes before the Doctor handed Amelia to Rose.

"Yeah, I think it is time for Amelia to go to bed." He murmured, still in shock.

Rose just smiled and shook her head as she took her daughter into her arms.

"You know, Doctor, I think I've given up all hopes of my family being normal." Rose told him, walking back into the house, the Doctor following her.

"Oh, you should know by now, Rose Lungbarrow; you can domesticate me as much as you want, but life with me will _never_ be normal." The Doctor replied, grinning.

**A/N 2: Ok, that's chapter 1/prologue. Thanks to Amelia being born in September, I have a feeling the next chapter or two (or three, or...well, you get the hint) will revolve around Amelia's first Christmas...This could get interesting... And please, remember to read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, a little later than planned, sorry about that- school kind of took over. Anyways, here it is. May not be much, but it's something :) This chapter is set about a week after the last one.**

_Previously:_

"_You know, Doctor, I think I've given up all hopes of my family being normal." Rose told him, walking back into the house, the Doctor following her._

"_Oh, you should know by now, Rose Lungbarrow; you can domesticate me as much as you want, but life with me will never be normal." The Doctor replied, grinning._

**~StormWolf10~**

The Doctor sighed, watching Rose hurry into another packed shop. Leaning heavily on Amelia's pram, he pushed it into the shop after his wife. Why Rose had to do Christmas shopping on December 22nd, he didn't know, but he did know not to argue with a Tyler woman. Battling through the crowds in the large shop with a three month old in a pram was proving stressful, and Rose had wandered off as usual. The Doctor pulled his mobile out of his pocket and was about to ring Rose when she appeared at his side.

"Nothing of interest?" the Doctor asked.

"Nah, let's try the next shop." Rose announced, heading towards the doors.

The Doctor cursed under his breath, spun the pram around and hurried after his wife.

"What are we even looking for?" the Doctor asked as he caught up with Rose.

"We still need presents for Mum and Dad, I want to get a few more things for Amelia and at some point, we have to split up and get presents for each other." Rose responded, gazing down at Amelia, who was still tucked up asleep in her pram, clutching at her blanket.

Then, they set off in a random direction, peering at shop window displays as they went. They'd been walking through the shopping centre for about ten minutes when the Doctor saw something that made him stop in his tracks.

"Oh no." He muttered.

"What?" Rose asked, confused.

"Run!" the Doctor urged, turning and running through the shopping centre.

Rose watched her husband in amusement as he managed to get about ten feet, before turning round and running back, grabbing Amelia's pram.

"Rose!"

Rose returned her attention to the direction the Doctor had looked in just a minute or so before, and saw her mother and father hurrying towards them.

"When I give the word, slowly begin to back up and run. There's still a chance they haven't seen us." The Doctor whispered in Rose's ear.

Rose rolled her eyes at her husband and plastered on a smile as her parents finally approached them. As Jackie pulled Rose into a hug, the Doctor shook Pete's hand.

"And how's my adorable granddaughter?" Pete asked, gazing down at Amelia who, in all the commotion, had woken up and was staring up at Pete with wide brown eyes.

The Doctor grinned as Pete carefully lifted Amelia into his arms.

"She wasn't so adorable when she was screaming blue murder at quarter to one this morning. Put Rose in a right foul mood." The Doctor told Pete, smirking.

"Yeah, well, I was in such a foul mood because _someone _decided to just sleep through Amelia's screaming." Rose chipped in, pulling out of Jackie's hug and facing her husband.

The Doctor just shrugged.

"So, what are you two doing out here?" Jackie asked.

"Oh, we still need to get a few presents, just little things, you know." Rose replied.

"Oh, well, tell you what, why don't we help? Pete and you can go off and get what you need and the Doctor and I will get the rest." Jackie announced.

The Doctor paled visibly.

**~StormWolf10~**

The Doctor readjusted his grips on the handles of the bags. He had been stuck shopping with Jackie for almost three hours now, and his arms and back were starting to ache with lugging the heavy shopping bags around.

"Jackie, can we please just go back to the car now?" the Doctor moaned.

"I haven't finished yet, Doctor. Just because you got everything you need doesn't mean it's the end of the trip." Jackie replied cagily.

"But Pete and Rose finished almost an hour ago, and they've already taken Amelia back to the mansion. Please, Jackie, I just wanna go and be with my family. Besides, I've got about a thousand Christmas songs stuck in my head now, and they're really bugging me!" the Doctor complained.

"Don't over-exaggerate, Doctor. You can't have a thousand Christmas songs stuck in your head; they've only played about thirty five." Jackie told his strictly.

**~StormWolf10~**

Rose was sat on the floor of the sitting room at her parents' mansion when she heard the front door open. She stifled a laugh as she heard her mother directing the Doctor as to where to put the shopping bags, and returned her attention to Amelia, who was lying on the floor in front of her. As the Doctor wandered into the room and flopped onto the sofa, peeling off his leather jacket, Rose picked Amelia up and went to sit on the sofa beside him.

"How was shopping with my Mum?" Rose asked, smirking.

"Don't ask." The Doctor grumbled, carefully taking Amelia in his arms.

**~StormWolf10~**

Later that evening, when the Doctor and Rose were back in their own house, Rose had just put Amelia down in her cot to sleep -after spending almost an hour and a half trying to settle her- when she saw the light on in the study. Wondering what the Doctor was doing in there at quarter to eleven at night, she crept over to the door. She entered the room quietly, to find the Doctor sat at the computer, glasses on and his hair a mess. Like Rose, he was already in his pyjamas, but didn't seem to be about to shut down the computer any time soon. Cautiously, Rose padded across the room, realising the Doctor didn't know he was no longer alone. Once she came close enough to be able to read the webpage open on the screen, Rose gasped. The Doctor nearly leapt out of his chair in shock.

"Rose! Geez! Couldn't you have knocked or something?" the Doctor asked, agitated.

But Rose knew he was simply trying to cover up for what she saw him reading about.

"Doctor, you should have said something." Rose told him quietly, watching as fear ignited in his eyes.

"What?" the Doctor asked, frowning as he feigned ignorance.

"You know what, Doctor." Rose replied, crossing the rest of the room and crouching beside the computer chair.

The Doctor held her gaze for several minutes before he finally broke it, sighing.

"I know I should have said something. But I didn't want you getting stressed. I'm fine." The Doctor insisted.

"Uh huh," Rose replied sarcastically "that's why you're on the internet on a page entitled 'How to be the perfect Dad in 10 easy steps'."

"I just wanted to make sure I was doing everything right." The Doctor muttered, hanging his head.

Rose sighed and took the Doctor's hand in hers.

"Look at me, Doctor." Rose told him gently.

A minute or so went by, and Rose repeated what she said. However, when the Doctor didn't react again, Rose gently tugged on his hand. Eventually, he looked her in the eyes.

"You listen to me, Doctor; I don't want you to change. You're already a perfect father; you play with Amelia, you read to her, you teach her things. You don't need some stupid website to tell you that." Rose told him gently.

"Yeah," the Doctor murmured, beginning to smile "I guess you're right."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: *Shuffles in nervously* Yeah...Hi :) Sorry for the lack of updates, my muse ran away with the plot bunnies and they've only just returned. Thanks for your continued support for the story, particularly emilylouise95, who wrote me a lovely review!**

_Previously:_

"_Look at me, Doctor." Rose told him gently._

_A minute or so went by, and Rose repeated what she said. However, when the Doctor didn't react again, Rose gently tugged on his hand. Eventually, he looked her in the eyes._

"_You listen to me, Doctor; I don't want you to change. You're already a perfect father; you play with Amelia, you read to her, you teach her things. You don't need some stupid website to tell you that." Rose told him gently._

"_Yeah," the Doctor murmured, beginning to smile "I guess you're right."_

**~StormWolf10~**

Rose carefully strapped Amelia into her car seat before strapping herself into the front passenger seat. At Jackie's insistence, the Doctor, Rose and Amelia were spending Christmas day at Jackie and Pete's. Of course, that was all well and good until they had woken up that morning, opened their presents and flung open the curtains to find thick snow blanketing every available surface. They had phoned Jackie, and she had insisted they come anyway, as there was simply too much Christmas dinner to waste. The Doctor dropped into the drivers' seat, wearing a thick black winter coat and a scarf.

"I hate your mother for this!" the Doctor muttered.

Rose grinned at her husband.

"I know, honey. She's just excited. It's Amelia's first Christmas." Rose pointed out gently.

That caused the Doctor to break into a grin as he started the car up.

**~StormWolf10~ **

"How's my adorable granddaughter?" Jackie asked, hurrying out of the front door as Rose carefully lifted Amelia from her car seat.

"She's fine. She seemed more interested in the wrapping paper than her presents, though." Rose told her mother as she handed Amelia to her.

Jackie grinned.

"You were the same; the amount of money I spent on toys, just for you to be more fascinated by the cardboard boxes!" Jackie exclaimed as Rose pulled Amelia's changing bag out of the car.

While mother and daughter had been talking, the Doctor skirted round them and headed into the Tyler mansion to greet Pete. The Doctor was pleasantly surprised to find that the large mansion was generously heated and very warm.

"Hi, Doctor," Pete greeted as he headed out of the sitting room "I suggest you come in here, we've got the fire going."

"Brilliant!" the Doctor exclaimed, grinning as he hurried into the sitting room with Pete.

Rose rolled her eyes, hoisting the changing bag onto her shoulder and following the Doctor into the house. Almost as soon as they were in the sitting room, Pete and Jackie began doting on baby Amelia, who was watching them with her wide brown eyes.

**~StormWolf10~**

After a rather large Christmas dinner, they retired back to the sitting room. Although there was nothing on the TV, other than some old movies, but the four adults were much more preoccupied with Amelia. As expected, Jackie and Pete- although, Pete had quietly confided in the Doctor that it had mostly been Jackie- had showed little Amelia with presents; soft toys, books and clothes were scattered across the floor, and the Doctor really dreaded having to pack it all up to take it home. Jackie was currently sat on the floor, fussing over her granddaughter.

"Has she started rolling over yet, Rose?" Jackie asked absently, not bothering to look up from Amelia.

"Almost, she gets about halfway over," Rose replied, moving to sit on the floor beside Jackie.

"We've had to stop leaving her alone in a room; we come in and she's on a different part of the floor to where we left her!" the Doctor chipped in, grinning.

"Has she started saying any more words yet?" Pete asked curiously, as Amelia began babbling at Jackie.

Rose shook her head.

"No, she only really still says 'Mama' and 'Dada', and she doesn't say that much." Rose replied.

Pete and Jackie chuckled at that, watching as Rose dangled a toy giraffe just above Amelia's head. Amelia was lying on her stomach, straining her head and neck, clearly intent on getting the toy.

**~StormWolf10~**

Pete and Jackie had agreed that a buffet tea would be best; that way, they could all relax in the sitting room and just eat as much or as little as they wanted. They quickly set it up and headed back to the sitting room to tell the Doctor and Rose the food was ready. When they returned to the sitting room, however, they found the Doctor and Rose curled up on the sofa together; Amelia was sat on Rose's lap as the two parents read aloud from one of the books Pete and Jackie had brought Amelia for Christmas.

"Tea's ready in the dining room if you want it; it's just a buffet, so help yourself," Pete told them, smiling gently.

The Doctor nodded in thanks while Rose replied "Thanks, Dad."

As it turned out, neither of the young parents ate anything that night; they were too preoccupied with Amelia.

**~StormWolf10~**

Rose sighed, pacing the nursery as she rocked Amelia. It was almost quarter to two in the morning, but Amelia wouldn't sleep and Rose had been up with her for the past hour.

"Why don't you let me take her? You need to go and get some sleep."

Rose looked up to see the Doctor stood in the nursery doorway, bare-chested and dressed only in cotton pyjama bottoms.

"Doctor, you've gotta work tomorrow," Rose pointed out tiredly, continuing to pace with Amelia.

"Doesn't matter. I need less sleep than you anyway," the Doctor replied, heading over to Rose and taking Amelia from her.

Rose sighed, dropping into the wooden rocking chair.

"God, I hope she starts sleeping through the nights soon," Rose murmured, watching the Doctor bounce Amelia in his arms.

The Doctor grimaced.

"It might still be a good few months yet," the Doctor admitted "Have you tried giving her her dummy?"

Rose nodded tiredly.

"She just keeps spitting it out. I've tried reading to her, I've switched her mobile on, I've fed her, changed her nappy, everything." Rose replied.

"She might be teething," the Doctor suggested, gently slipping a finger into Amelia's mouth to feel her gums.

Rose sighed at that.

"I'll get some teething gel for her tomorrow when I go out; we're nearly out of milk anyway." Rose told the Doctor, watching him with Amelia.

The Doctor watched Rose carefully for several minutes before speaking.

"Are you happy, Rose?"

Rose looked up in shock.

"Yeah," she replied forcefully "'m just tired, tha's all. I've not got postnatal depression or whatever, if tha's what you're thinking."

The Doctor had to force himself not to smile as Rose's tiredness only strengthened her south London accent. But then, everything she'd just said registered in his brain, and he crouched in front of her in concern.

"Why'd you assume I think you have postnatal depression?" the Doctor asked gently.

Rose shrugged, and wouldn't meet his eyes. After several long moments, she finally spoke, but it wasn't to answer her husband's question.

"Looks like Amelia's finally settled."

The Doctor blinked, before turning his head to look at Amelia. Sure enough, she was virtually fast asleep, her head against his shoulder. The Doctor stood up carefully and tucked his daughter into her cot. When he turned around, he saw Rose still hadn't looked up and, more importantly, still hadn't answered his question. He headed back over and crouched in front of her again.

"Rose," he repeated, slightly more forceful now- she was beginning to scare him "why do you assume I think you have postnatal depression?"

This time, Rose did look him in the eyes.

"'Cause I think I do." Rose admitted quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another chapter! Luckily, the last chapter led me perfectly into an idea I'd had, so I took the chance and ran with it.**

_Previously:_

_When he turned around, he saw Rose still hadn't looked up and, more importantly, still hadn't answered his question. He headed back over and crouched in front of her again._

"_Rose," he repeated, slightly more forceful now- she was beginning to scare him "why do you assume I think you have postnatal depression?"_

_This time, Rose did look him in the eyes._

"'_Cause I think I do." Rose admitted quietly._

**~StormWolf10~**

"Why do you think that, Rose?" the Doctor asked gently, his voice calm and curious, despite the panic he was feeling inside.

"'Cause I don't feel right," Rose replied quietly "my chest feels tight, an' I keep gettin' headaches."

The Doctor frowned. The headaches were to be expected if Rose was suffering from postnatal depression, but he could see no reason for the chest pains. He glanced over at Amelia, who was now sleeping soundly in her cot. Straightening up, he offered Rose his hand, who, despite her confusion, took it and allowed him to escort her from the room. He led her back to their bedroom and urged Rose to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Rose," the Doctor began softly, approaching the situation with caution "if this is postnatal depression, we need to get you to hospital. But I really don't think that that's what's wrong with you."

Rose frowned, biting her lower lip, like the Doctor had seen her do numerous times before.

"How'd you mean?" she asked quietly.

"Rose, I've seen you around Amelia, I've watched you with her. I highly doubt it's postnatal depression; you never leave her, you're always playing with her, or reading to her, you're in no way hostile to either of us and you've not seemed anxious or panicky about anything." The Doctor explained, sitting beside her on the bed and taking her hands in his.

"Well, what is it then?" Rose asked, beginning to feel more than a little frightened.

"I don't know," the Doctor admitted, dropping one of Rose's hands to run his own hand through his hair, already ruffled from bed "Stress, maybe?"

"How can it be stress? I'm home with Amelia all day," Rose pointed out.

"Maybe that's it- you wanna get out, perhaps?" the Doctor suggested, remembering that Rose had mentioned a while ago about getting a part-time job, and Jackie had offered to care for Amelia while they were at work.

Rose bit her lip again. "Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about that," Rose admitted.

The Doctor gave her a silent questioning look, urging her to continue.

"I'm not sure I'll be looking for a job. I was...Well, I was thinkin' of staying home with Amelia. I saw that that church near Mum and Dad's has a Mothers and Toddlers club every Friday morning, and I was thinking of taking Amelia along." Rose told him.

"Is that what you want?" the Doctor asked gently.

Rose nodded.

"That's fine then, sweetheart. And, that just goes to strengthen my point you don't have postnatal depression." The Doctor told her, grinning slightly.

Rose smiled back shyly.

"But I still don't feel right..." Rose trailed off quietly, her smile fading.

"How about we speak to your parents about it tomorrow, eh? Maybe Pete knows someone who can check you over?" the Doctor suggested, already moving Rose up their bed and settling the pair of them under the duvet.

Rose nodded sleepily.

"Jus'... Don't leave me." She whispered sleepily.

As Rose's breathing steadied, indicating she had fallen asleep, the Doctor kissed her forehead and pulled her close.

"Never." The Doctor whispered.

**~StormWolf10~**

When Rose woke several hours later, she was alarmed to see that it was almost 10:15. She had agreed to get to Torchwood for 11am, where her Mum and Dad would be waiting and they would explain to them about Rose's problem. After a quick shower, Rose hurried to the nursery, finding Amelia awake and grabbing her feet. She quickly changed Amelia's nappy and dressed her, before heading to the kitchen to fetch Amelia's bottle. The moment Amelia was fed, Rose phoned for a taxi and got Amelia ready to leave.

**~StormWolf10~**

As it turned out, Rose was five minutes late. She hurried through Torchwood, barely pausing to say hi to Mickey and Jake. By the time she reached Pete's office on the top floor, Pete, Jackie and the Doctor were already there.

"Sorry I was late; overslept." Rose mumbled as she stumbled into Pete's office. The Doctor immediately crossed to her side.

"It's alright, sweetheart, the Doctor explained that Amelia still isn't sleepin' through the night," Jackie told her daughter gently.

Rose nodded tiredly and dropped into the spare seat in front of the desk.

"Now, I understand the Doctor and you have something you want to talk to us about?" Pete asked his daughter gently.

He was sat on the front of his desk, watching Rose and the Doctor carefully.

"Yeah," Rose replied quietly "well, don't freak or anythin', but...I think I might have postnatal depression."

"What?!" Jackie shrieked, virtually leaping from her seat.

Amelia responded immediately to Jackie's sheer volume by matching it with her own piercing wail. The Doctor carefully lifted her out of her pram, bouncing her gently on his knee until she settled down.

"Rose, are you sure?" Pete asked softly, frowning.

Rose shrugged noncommittally.

"We were hoping some of the Torchwood medics could check her over; Rose has been having chest pains as well, and I know for a fact that that's not a symptom of any kind of depression," the Doctor replied.

Pete nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," he assured his daughter and son-in-law.

Jackie, however, was rather hysterical over the whole situation.

"Why didn't you tell us before, Rose?!" she demanded.

Rose sighed.

"'Cause I wasn't sure, Mum. I didn't even tell the Doctor until the early hours of this mornin'. And that's only 'cause I gave it away by accident." Rose replied, annoyed.

"Jaqs," Pete cut in as the Doctor hugged Rose to him "it doesn't matter now, yeah? What matters is that we sort out whatever is wrong with Rose and help her recover."

Jackie reluctantly nodded.

"I'll just have my secretary call down to the medical floor and let them know we'll be down soon."

**~StormWolf10~**

Less than half an hour later, Rose found herself in the Torchwood medical facility. She had only been down there ten minutes, but so far had been weighed, x-rayed, scanned, poked and prodded. The Doctor hadn't been sure whether to be relieved or worried that the doctor performing Rose's tests was Owen Harper, but Pete seemed to trust him, so he didn't voice these concerns. Jackie was pacing in front of the medical gurney Rose was now sat on, insisting on carrying Amelia. The Doctor sat on a chair beside Rose's bed, holding her hand reassuringly while Pete spoke with the Torchwood medical staff at the far end of the room. After a few more minutes, Pete nodded solemnly and he and Owen headed over to Rose's bed.

"Rose," Owen began, leaning on the end of the medical gurney, clipboard in his hands "I've had a look at your scans and test results and, well, I don't quite know how to explain what we found..."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5...What could be wrong with Rose, I wonder? :P**

**Disclaimer: I only own Amelia, the little sweetheart...**

_Previously:_

_Jackie was pacing in front of the medical gurney Rose was now sat on, insisting on carrying Amelia. The Doctor sat on a chair beside Rose's bed, holding her hand reassuringly while Pete spoke with the Torchwood medical staff at the far end of the room. After a few more minutes, Pete nodded solemnly and he and Owen headed over to Rose's bed._

"_Rose," Owen began, leaning on the end of the medical gurney, clipboard in his hands "I've had a look at your scans and test results and, well, I don't quite know how to explain what we found..."_

**~StormWolf10~**

Rose's breath hitched, and she subconsciously tightened her grip on her husband's hand. Jackie stopped pacing, hurrying over to stand next to the bed.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked quietly, her voice shaking as she tried to remain calm.

"Well, we've compared your test results to that of Theta's from his annual physical, and your DNA and internal organ structure matched up with his," Owen admitted.

"But how's that possible?" Jackie demanded, growing hysterical again.

"It also shows that you've grown a second heart which, I'm sure, was the source of your chest pains." Owen added.

"It must have happened when you were pregnant with Amelia," the Doctor murmured, gazing down at his wife.

"Sorry?" Pete asked, speaking for the first time.

"When Rose was carrying Amelia, her body had to adapt; after all, Amelia is a Time Lady. However, it seems that instead of just adapting enough to carry Amelia to term, her body went the whole way and caused Rose to become a Time Lady." The Doctor explained quietly.

Despite the majority of Torchwood knowing about the Doctor being a Time Lord, he still felt the need to lower his voice when he spoke about it.

"So...Rose is like you?" Jackie asked, her voice thick with unshed tears as she realised the impact it would have on her daughter's life.

The Doctor nodded.

"Seems so," he agreed "but I would like to do some more tests to see the extent of the change."

**~StormWolf10~**

It was mid-afternoon now, and Rose was still at Torchwood. Jackie had taken Amelia out for some fresh air, walking her to a nearby park, and Pete had returned to his office. Owen had happily given the Doctor free range in his part of the medlabs, and was eagerly working with the Doctor to find an explanation as to the extent of his change. Rose was growing more and more bored as the minutes ticked by, and found herself increasingly frustrated with the clock on the opposite wall, which was hung directly in her line of vision. As Rose let out a frustrated sigh, the Doctor and Owen returned to her side.

"Rose, we've managed to work out the extent of your biological changes," Owen announced, leaning on the end of the bed again.

"It seems that, during the pregnancy, your body altered itself not only to bring Amelia to term, but to incorporate some of my DNA into your body. Well, my DNA is technically a triple helix, so not really called DNA, but you get the idea-" As the Doctor rambled, both Owen and Rose raised their eyebrows at him, and he quickly broke off. "Right, yes," he murmured, scratching the back of his neck. He then raised his voice and continued talking "As I was saying, your body incorporated some of my DNA into your body, effectively tying our life spans together."

"And...What does that mean?" Rose asked cautiously, frowning.

"Basically, from what the Doctor and I could tell, you're kind of..._bound_ to your husband. When he dies, you'll die." Owen explained, grimacing at his sketchy explanation.

"But you said I had two hearts..?" Rose prompted in confusion.

"You have, but that was probably a precaution your body had to take to make sure you didn't miscarry Amelia," the Doctor explained, shrugging "It seems that you can't regenerate, or die. Well, not until I've used up all my regenerations, which hopefully won't be for a while."

"And the headaches?" Rose asked, not understanding where this symptom fitted in.

"That was your mind expanding, Rose." The Doctor replied quietly, slipping onto the side of the bed beside her.

"So we've got forever?" Rose whispered, gazing up at her husband.

"We've got forever," the Doctor agreed, kissing her on the forehead.

Owen smiled- one of his rare warm, genuine smiles- and straightened up, clapping his hands together as the Doctor drew Rose in for a hug.

"I'll leave you two to it," Owen told them quietly, backing away from the bed.

The couple didn't even notice him leave.

**~StormWolf10~**

Little over half an hour later, the Doctor and Rose headed back up to Pete's office, where Rose's parents and Amelia were waiting to be told the good news.

"I dunno whether Mum will be upset or relieved," Rose admitted suddenly.

"Hmm?" the Doctor asked, frowning.

"I mean, she'll be relieved tha' it's not postnatal depression, obviously, but you know what she can be like, she'll probably freak out now that we're- what was it? - bonded."

"We-ell," the Doctor replied, dragging out the word "we're not _actually_ bonded. We are, as in our life spans are bonded, but on Gallifrey there was another kind of bonding too. It was..."

"It was what, Doctor?" Rose asked, prompting.

"It was a form of..._marriage_ on Gallifrey," the Doctor completed quietly, shrugging.

Rose fought the urge to laugh as a blush covered the Doctor's cheeks.

"How about we finish this conversation at home later, yeah?" she suggested.

The Doctor nodded, relieved. By now they had finally reached Pete's office and, even outside, they could hear Jackie's hysterical shouting from inside the office.

"Ready?" Rose asked, smirking at her husband.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he murmured.

And with that, they stepped into the room.

**A/N2: So, read and review! **


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously:_

_Rose fought the urge to laugh as a blush covered the Doctor's cheeks. _

"_How about we finish this conversation at home later, yeah?" she suggested._

_The Doctor nodded, relieved. By now they had finally reached Pete's office and, even outside, they could hear Jackie's hysterical shouting from inside the office. _

"_Ready?" Rose asked, smirking at her husband._

_The Doctor rolled his eyes and took a deep breath._

"_As ready as I'll ever be," he murmured._

_And with that, they stepped into the room._

**~StormWolf10~**

Almost as soon as they'd set foot in Pete's office, Jackie ambushed them.

"Well? What were the results?" she demanded, clearly fraught with worry.

Rose took a deep breath and grasped her mother's hands in hers, leading Jackie over to the plush chairs in front of Pete's desk. Pete, meanwhile, was sat on the desk, cradling Amelia in his arms, although he reluctantly passed his granddaughter to the Doctor. By now, Jackie had sunk into a chair, but had refused to let go of Rose's hands.

"So?" Jackie prompted, softer this time, and the worry was evident in both her tone and her facial features.

"Well, Mum, Dad, there's no easy way to tell you this," Rose admitted, sitting on the arm of Jackie's chair, glancing between Pete and Jackie uneasily "but mine and the Doctor's life spans are effectively…Well, they're _bound_ together. I can't die until the Doctor dies,"

Pete merely stared, speechless, while Jackie gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. It wasn't long, however, until Jackie regained her speech.

"Oh, my baby girl!" she exclaimed, dragging a rather shocked Rose onto her lap, beginning to rock her- something she hadn't done since Rose was 10- and repeating over and over again "It's going to be alright, sweetheart, everything's going to be fine."

"I know it is, Mum!" Rose replied, extracting herself from Jackie's lap. "And in case you'd forgotten, I am a married woman and a mother now!"

Jackie did a very good impression of a fish at this point, gaping at her daughter for several minutes before standing up and rounding on her son-in-law.

"You!" Jackie spat, glaring daggers and pointing furiously at the Doctor.

"Me?" the Doctor asked, perplexed "What did I do?"

"This is all your fault, you know! You did this to my Rose, you've ruined her life!" By now, Jackie was in full-on protective mother mode, yelling at the Doctor- who, in Rose's opinion, looked suspiciously like he was attempting to use Amelia as a shield- while Pete tried to calm her down.

Knowing that there was nothing she could say or do to calm her mother down- well, nothing she could say or do that Pete wasn't already doing- Rose surveyed her family, noting the near-petrified look on her husband's face. Amelia was kicking in the Doctor's arms, and Rose moved to relieve him of her. He barely even noticed as Rose took Amelia, instead choosing to keep all his attention on Jackie. Never mind the Doctor being the Oncoming Storm, Rose thought wryly, Jackie was more like a scale 5 hurricane.

"What happens now, huh? What if you up and leave in the middle of the night, suddenly decide that you can't raise a family like a normal human?"

"Jackie, I promise you that will _never _happen," the Doctor cut in suddenly, finally having enough of Jackie's ranting.

Jackie blinked, shocked.

"When I married Rose, I promised to stay with her forever. I promised to help raise Amelia, to help raise a _family_. The thing is, Jackie, the change Rose's body has gone through means that now, we _can_ have forever. And that's exactly what I intend to do; stay with Rose for the rest of my life, or at least for as long as she'll have me."

Rose had been fussing over Amelia, but looked up suddenly at her husband's words. Pete still hadn't managed to get a word in, thanks to Jackie's rant, but it didn't look like he had anything he could say now, and Jackie was doing her fish impression again. Suddenly, the door to Pete's office burst open, and a breathless Mickey collapsed against the doorframe.

"I came as soon as I got your message! What's going on, is everything alright?"

As Mickey stared at the occupants of the room, they all glanced at each other and began laughing.

"What?" Mickey asked, confused.

**~StormWolf10~**

After Mickey had burst into the office, Rose had spent several long minutes calming her friend down and assuring him that she was fine. The five of them- and Amelia- had then headed back to the Doctor and Rose's, where they had sat Mickey down with a can of lager and explained carefully to him about Rose's change. He had taken the news surprisingly well, although did spend a great deal of the explanation glaring at the Doctor. Said Doctor had then drove down to the nearby fish and chip shop and bought chips for everyone, which they had for tea. That was how they now found themselves in the Doctor and Rose's sitting room watching TV, Mickey playing with his goddaughter on the floor while her tired parents were curled up on the sofa.

**~StormWolf10~**

Later that night, Mickey, Pete and Jackie had headed home, and Amelia had fallen asleep on the Doctor's chest.

"You're ok with this, right?" the Doctor asked Rose suddenly, keeping his eyes fixed on the TV.

"Of course I am, Doctor, why?" Rose answered, watching her husband in concern.

"Because…Well, we weren't exactly expecting this to happen, and you didn't exactly agree to it," the Doctor pointed out, beginning to ramble.

"Doctor," Rose cut in quietly "I promised you forever. And that's what we have now. Forever."

And then their peace was shattered by Amelia crying.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Argh! Total lack of updates here! Dug myself into a hole because I didn't know how to explain the whole Gallifreyan Bonding thing… Anywho, only a few chapters left now…**

_Previously:_

_Later that night, Mickey, Pete and Jackie had headed home, and Amelia had fallen asleep on the Doctor's chest._

_"You're ok with this, right?" the Doctor asked Rose suddenly, keeping his eyes fixed on the TV._

_"Of course I am, Doctor, why?" Rose answered, watching her husband in concern._

_"Because…Well, we weren't exactly expecting this to happen, and you didn't exactly agree to it," the Doctor pointed out, beginning to ramble._

_"Doctor," Rose cut in quietly "I promised you forever. And that's what we have now. Forever."_

_And then their peace was shattered by Amelia crying._

**~StormWolf10~**

As summer came, Rose found herself spending more time in the garden with Amelia. Her little girl was growing up fast now, and by the time July arrived, the ten month old was beginning to pull herself up and take her first steps. It had been a little over five months since they had discovered the Doctor and Rose's life spans had been bound together, and Jackie had finally calmed over the idea, although still wasn't completely satisfied with it. However, the Doctor had painstakingly explained to his in laws that this at least meant they'd be around for a great number of years as Amelia grew older. Both the Doctor and Pete had been almost completely absorbed in Torchwood the past few weeks as they worked to send some alien refugees home. This, of course, meant late nights for the Doctor, which he loathed as Amelia was (more often than not) already asleep by the time he'd gotten home. It also meant that Rose had had to eat dinner on her own, although she always made enough to warm some through when the Doctor did eventually return home late into the night, and they hadn't yet had the chance to discuss the 'Gallifreyan marriage' the Doctor had mentioned in passing. Rose was intrigued by it, but had felt that it wasn't an appropriate topic to force the Doctor to discuss after fourteen hours of work at Torchwood. The Doctor's and Pete's extended work hours also found Jackie spending most of her days either out shopping with friends, or round the Doctor and Rose's house. Rose hadn't the heart to tell her mother that sometimes she just didn't want her round seven days a week, particularly because Amelia absolutely loved seeing her Gran, and it at least meant that Rose could have a few hours of rest if Jackie was also with her looking after Amelia. Rose was busy playing with Amelia when she felt a hand on her shoulder and, assuming it was her Mum, didn't look round. That was, until the person dropped onto the picnic blanket beside her and Rose looked round. It was the Doctor. Rose grinned, and leant over to kiss him gently.

"Hello," the Doctor murmured as the pulled away, beaming.

"Why didn't you call and say you'd be home early?" Rose asked- not that she minded- "It's only…" she glanced at her watch "half two,"

The Doctor shrugged.

"We've finished up," he replied "sent the refugees home, so your Dad let us all pack up early,"

Before Rose could answer, Amelia- who had been sat in front of her Mum- pushed herself to her feet and shakily toddled over to the Doctor, who gladly pulled her in for a hug.

"Oh, I've missed you!" the Doctor told his daughter gently, cuddling her.

The Doctor and Rose stayed in the garden for another half an hour, during which time Jackie left to go home and see Pete, before Amelia fell asleep in her Dad's arms and they headed inside to put her down for a nap.

**~StormWolf10~**

Later that evening, the Doctor and Rose ate dinner together for the first time in seven weeks. The Doctor was startled at how much he'd forgotten about his little family, including the fact that Amelia preferred to throw her food at Rose rather than eat it. However, they did eventually manage to get the ten month old to eat her dinner, and it seemed that she was content to sit on the Doctor's lap while her parents ate their own dinner. Amelia was babbling away to herself, oblivious to the conversations her parents were having over her head. Soon, however, she began to grow tired, and the Doctor took great delight in being able to bathe his daughter and put her to bed- something he hadn't had the chance to do in seven weeks thanks to work. Once Amelia was fast asleep in bed, Rose decided to seize the moment and finally question the Doctor about this 'bonding' the Time Lords had done.

"Doctor," Rose began quietly, not taking her eyes off the TV- she wanted to seem casual "know you said a few months ago, about that Gallifreyan bonding thing?"

The Doctor made a small noise to indicate he was listening.

"Can…Can we try it?" she asked. Sensing the Doctor stiffen in panic, she hastened to add "If you want, of course,"

The Doctor looked down at his wife, wide-eyed. Rose looked up at him nervously.

"We…We should probably discuss it first," the Doctor said after a while.

Rose nodded, shifting into a more upright position so she could look at him properly.

"Well?" Rose prompted uncertainly, noting the slightly worried look in her husband's eyes.

The Doctor took a deep breath, looking across the room for a few moments before replying.

"How about we go upstairs?" he asked suddenly.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Desperately trying not to force the story up to an 'M' rating, so we're missing out any explicit scenes here. Fill in the gaps as you wish. However, if you feel the rating needs to be increased, let me know please :) Italics after the 'previously' section signify telepathy. Also, I write my own Gallifreyan now :)**

_Previously:_

"_Doctor," Rose began quietly, not taking her eyes off the TV- she wanted to seem casual "know you said a few months ago, about that Gallifreyan bonding thing?"_

_The Doctor made a small noise to indicate he was listening._

"_Can…Can we try it?" she asked. Sensing the Doctor stiffen in panic, she hastened to add "If you want, of course,"_

_The Doctor looked down at his wife, wide-eyed. Rose looked up at him nervously._

"_We…We should probably discuss it first," the Doctor said after a while._

_Rose nodded, shifting into a more upright position so she could look at him properly._

"_Well?" Rose prompted uncertainly, noting the slightly worried look in her husband's eyes._

_The Doctor took a deep breath, looking across the room for a few moments before replying._

"_How about we go upstairs?" he asked suddenly._

**~StormWolf10~**

"So it involves sex?" Rose asked bluntly.

The Doctor rolled his eyes but nodded.

"That is the very, _very_ blunt way of putting it, yes." The Doctor told his wife.

"So aren't we already bonded?" Rose asked in confusion "Because we've already had sex. We've got a ten month old daughter who proves that."

"The Gallifreyan Bonding ritual wasn't just about sex, Rose," the Doctor replied "and we're not bonded yet. To bond, both participants have to…reach out mentally to the other during sexual intercourse. They will then mentally bind themselves to each other, which would then mean they were, to use the Earth term, married."

"But what does that mean? If we're 'mentally bonded' to one another, I mean?" Rose asked cautiously, picking at the duvet rather than meeting her husband's eyes.

Rose mentally berated herself for acting like a silly school girl. The Doctor was her husband, they were already married, and they'd already had sex…so why was she getting all embarrassed over this 'bonding ritual'?

"Essentially, we're mentally bound together and we're unable to leave each other. There can be no divorce, and if we attempt to break the bond, it will result in excruciating pain for the both of us." The Doctor explained carefully, reaching for Rose's hand as her eyes widened in panic. "Not that either of us will try to snap the bond."

Rose nodded quickly, squeezing his hand.

"So, how do I… what was it? Mentally reach out?" Rose questioned quietly.

**~StormWolf10~**

"You alright?" the Doctor asked his wife gently.

Rose nodded, attempting a weak smile, but he could see she was nervous.

"We don't have to do this, Rose. We have forever, and that's enough for me." He told her softly.

"I know." Rose replied, rising up to kiss him gently "But I want to do this. For you. You married me according to my customs, now I want to do the same for you."

The Doctor grinned, leaning down to steal another kiss from his wife.

"Just remember, you need to reach out with your mind, ok?" he reminded her quietly.

Rose nodded, and the Doctor positioned himself, ready.

**~StormWolf10~**

Deep in Rose's mind, in the inky blackness, she concentrated hard on doing exactly what the Doctor had told her to do. Tentatively, she felt herself reaching out for her husband, both mentally and physically. Mentally, she was met with nothing but darkness, physically she was met with his thick, gelled hair as she wrapped her fingers around it. She murmured his name, out into the darkness as she felt pleasure coil deep within her. Still desperately reaching out for him, Rose pushed through the blackness of her mind, further and further until she saw something. A deep burgundy glow, that grew stronger and stronger the more she reached towards it. Instantly, Rose knew it was her husband. She reached out towards the glow, pulling it towards her. She felt the Doctor's response in the physical world as he pulled her closer to him, heard him grunt.

_Doctor?_ she asked tentatively.

_Yes, Rose?_ the glow responded.

Then, the burgundy glow shifted, morphing and growing. It slowly spread up, changing until the glow faded and the Doctor was stood there. Rose felt herself smile, and she reached out for him again.

_Now what?_ she questioned.

_We have to bind ourselves together _the Doctor responded.

Rose felt herself nod, and mentally moved closer to the Doctor. He wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her closer until they were flush against each other.

_Now, _the Doctor continued _we both have to pledge our loyalty to each other. I'll go first, and then I'll guide you through what you need to say._

_So, like wedding vows? _Rose questioned.

The Doctor nodded.

_Yes. _He replied.

She then felt him take a deep breath before he continued again. Immediately, Rose knew these were the vows.

_Mea Lia'fei, l d'ayos ev yuit mea l'adou. Yuit rey mea dilectione, mea dilectus huin l qui ev i'lk a'poute b'oq yuit everlei d'of. L sa'l r'edui huin u'ndou yuit, huin bu'ou mea'dole totaliter ev yuit. L ai yuit'a. L ai yuit'e Theta A'sheif. _

Rose blinked, not knowing what to do. She didn't recognise the words, but recognised her husband's name, Theta. Near the end.

_Your turn._ The Doctor prompted gently, and Rose could feel her husband's amusement.

_But how will I know what I'm saying? _Rose questioned.

_Trust me. You'll understand. _The Doctor replied. _Now, we'll go slowly, just repeat after me. Mea Theta, l d'ayos ev yuit mea l'adou…_

_Mea Theta…_ Rose repeated shakily, wincing as she stumbled over the pronunciations _l d'ayos ev yuit…_

_Mea l'adou _the Doctor reminded her.

_Mea l'adou_ Rose replied.

The Doctor nodded in reassurance.

_Yuit rey mea dilectione, mea dilectus huin l qui ev i'lk a'poute b'oq yuit everlei d'of. _The Doctor continued.

_Yuit rey…mea dilectione, mea…dilectus…huin l qui ev I'lk..a'poute b'oq yuit everlei d'of. _As Rose finished the sentence, she gasped slightly, and the Doctor moved to mentally steady her, both of them still cocooned in this virtual world, intertwined both mentally and visually. The pleasure was coiling tighter and tighter in her belly, and she felt their bond strengthening by the second.

_It's alright Rose, I've got you. _The Doctor assured her calmly _Ready to continue?_

Rose forced herself to nod.

_L sa'l r'edui huin u'ndou yuit, huin bu'ou mea'dole totaliter ev yuit._

_L sa'l…r'edui huin u'ndou yuit…huin bu'ou mea'dole totaliter…ev yuit._

_L ai yuit'a. _the Doctor continued.

_L ai yuit'a. _Rose repeated.

_L ai yuit'e Lia'fei A'sheif. _

_L ai yuit'e Lia'fei A'sheif. _Rose completed.

Then, suddenly, their link flared open, bright and powerful, and Rose could feel everything the Doctor was feeling, all his love and devotion for her and Amelia, his awe at how strong she was, his fear that he wasn't good enough for them, his sadness at being without his TARDIS… And then the pleasure coiling deep in her belly snapped.

**~StormWolf10~**

**Translation for the Doctor's and Rose's Gallifreyan vows:**

My […], I pledge to you my forever. You are my love, my beloved and I vow to do right by you every day. I shall respect and cherish you, and give myself wholly to you. I am yours. I am your […].

Theta A'sheif- Theta Lungbarrow (the Doctor)

Lia'fei A'sheif- Rose Lungbarrow


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Almost at the end of this story now! Thanks to all who have favourites/reviewed! :)**

_Previously:_

_Then, suddenly, their link flared open, bright and powerful, and Rose could feel everything the Doctor was feeling, all his love and devotion for her and Amelia, his awe at how strong she was, his fear that he wasn't good enough for them, his sadness at being without his TARDIS… And then the pleasure coiling deep in her belly snapped._

**~StormWolf10~**

The Doctor and Rose lay side by side in bed, panting. Their newly-formed link was still wide open, and the Doctor was desperate to try it out, but the link was still raw and he was worried that it might hurt Rose if they didn't give the link time to heal.

"We don't have to tell your parents about this, do we?" he asked suddenly, looking over at his wife.

Rose chuckled and shook her head.

"No. I don't think my parents need to know about this." She assured him, leaning over to kiss him soundly.

"Good." The Doctor murmured as Rose drew away "I don't think I wanna talk to your mother about what we just did."

"Glad to hear it." Rose replied with a grin.

The Doctor grinned back and tugged the duvet up over them. They'd just begun drifting off to sleep when Amelia's cries filled the house. With a sigh, Rose slipped out of bed and grabbed her dressing gown, slipping it on as she crossed the room.

**~StormWolf10~**

The next morning, Rose was pleasantly surprised to find the Doctor in the kitchen with Amelia, giving the girl her breakfast.

"Haven't you got work?" Rose asked as she made herself a cup of coffee.

"I managed to book the day off." The Doctor replied, not taking his eyes off of Amelia for fear she'd throw her breakfast at him "Thought I'd spend the day with my family."

Rose grinned and leant against the kitchen worktop, sipping her coffee.

"Well then, what d'you want to do today?" Rose asked him.

The Doctor shrugged, looking up at his wife.

"Anything you want. We could take Amelia to the park, perhaps, or just laze around. I really don't mind." The Doctor answered with a smile.

Rose nodded.

"The park it is, then." Rose replied, smiling.

**~StormWolf10~ **

Rose watched, beaming as the Doctor pushed Amelia gently on the swing. The little girl was grinning, hands wrapped tight around the supportive bar holding her in the swing. Amelia giggled and gurgled, causing her parents to grin even more.

"I've missed this," the Doctor said suddenly, gaze still on his daughter, who was wriggling and giggling in the little swing.

"Me too." Rose replied "It's felt like forever since we've all been out together."

"It feels like I've missed so much of Amelia's life."

"You were there for all the important stuff." Rose assured her husband gently, watching as he moved to lift Amelia out of the swing.

The girl wriggled and looked at the Doctor in confusion, evidently confused as to why she'd been taken out of the swing. The Doctor smiled weakly at Rose as he strapped Amelia back into her pushchair.

"I know," he replied sadly "but I've been so busy with Torchwood, I'm…"

"You're what, Doctor?" Rose prompted gently as she gripped the handles of the pushchair, heading out of the play park.

"I think I'm regretting signing up to Torchwood."

**~StormWolf10~**

"What will we do for money?" Rose asked, watching Amelia play on the sitting room floor.

"I'm not sure yet. That's why I didn't mention it sooner." The Doctor answered "It's not that I don't like working at Torchwood, it's just that the hours are so long and uncertain that I never know for sure whether I'll be home in time to put Amelia to bed. Like I said earlier, I'm missing out on so much of her life, and I don't want that. I…I want to be here, with you and Amelia."

"Why don't you speak to Dad? He might be able to move you so you're just in the labs and not out in the field. That way, you can probably work nine till five every day. Granted, it'll mean you don't get to go out on missions, but…" Rose trailed off, shrugging.

The Doctor nodded.

"That could work," he admitted "but I don't know how much the pay will be."

"Well, we could afford for you to take a bit of a pay cut. It's only us two and Amelia, and we bought the house outright, so we have no mortgage." Rose pointed out.

"We still have electricity, gas and water bills to pay." The Doctor reminded his wife with a sigh.

"Yeah, but like I said, there's only the three of us." Rose countered.

The Doctor thought for a few moments before he spoke again.

"Do you think your Dad would still be at work?"

Rose merely grinned and handed him the phone.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Final chapter! There may, at some point, be a sequel, but I am currently aiming to finish my other stories before starting any sequels that aren't necessary. But this was always going to be the ending to this story. Read and Review…**

_Previously:_

"_Why don't you speak to Dad? He might be able to move you so you're just in the labs and not out in the field. That way, you can probably work nine till five every day. Granted, it'll mean you don't get to go out on missions, but…" Rose trailed off, shrugging._

_The Doctor nodded._

"_That could work," he admitted "but I don't know how much the pay will be."_

"_Well, we could afford for you to take a bit of a pay cut. It's only us two and Amelia, and we bought the house outright, so we have no mortgage." Rose pointed out._

"_We still have electricity, gas and water bills to pay." The Doctor reminded his wife with a sigh._

"_Yeah, but like I said, there's only the three of us." Rose countered._

_The Doctor thought for a few moments before he spoke again._

"_Do you think your Dad would still be at work?"_

_Rose merely grinned and handed him the phone._

**~StormWolf10~**

"Where's the birthday girl?" Jackie all but demanded when the Doctor opened the door.

"Amelia's in the front room with Rose." The Doctor told his mother-in-law, rolling his eyes at Jackie's greeting.

Grinning, Jackie hurried into the house, heading straight for the front room, Pete close behind. It was Amelia's first birthday, and Pete and Jackie had insisted on coming round to see her.

"Ooh, hello, sweetheart!" Jackie exclaimed, carefully taking her daughter from Rose.

Amelia giggled, squirming in her Gran's grip, giggling even more as she saw Pete. Rose rolled her eyes when she saw the large carrier bag her Dad was carrying.

"You two went overboard with presents again, didn't you?" Rose sighed, although she was smiling.

"Can you blame us?" Pete asked, chuckling "She won't be one again!"

By now, Jackie had sat down on the sofa, Amelia on her lap. The little girl was watching her Granddad in interest as he pulled the large present from the bag and set it on the floor in front of the sofa. Curious, Amelia slid to the ground, and toddled over, steadying herself on the present. The Doctor and Rose moved to sit with her as they helped the little girl open her present. Amelia gurgled something, grinning and gripping chunks of wrapping paper in her hands as she tore the paper from her present.

"Look at that, Amelia!" the Doctor told his daughter once the present was unwrapped.

Amelia grinned, and dropped to her bottom, tugging at the box. The present was a pink ride-on car, and the Doctor quickly moved to open the box so Amelia could play on it.

**~StormWolf10~**

Amelia giggled as Pete pushed her across the floor on the ride-on car, Jackie watching in amusement. Rose and the Doctor stood in the doorway, watching their daughter, grinning.

"Are you happier now?" Rose asked the Doctor suddenly, quiet "I mean, now you're just in the Science department?"

The Doctor nodded, tearing his gaze from his daughter.

"Much." He admitted "I get so much more time with you and Amelia. And, like you said, we could afford to take a bit of a pay cut. We own the house, and we have enough to treat Amelia every now and then…"

He trailed off, noticing Rose's face.

"What's the matter?" he asked, tugging her out of the room.

"Know I've not been feeling too great these past few weeks?" Rose asked nervously.

The Doctor nodded, brow furrowed.

"Well, know when we did the…the bonding ritual?" Rose continued, biting her lip.

Again, the Doctor nodded.

"Well, we forgot to use protection, didn't we?" Rose pointed out.

"I am clean, you know, Rose." The Doctor told her, a hint of amusement colouring his tone.

However, the words then sunk in, and his eyes widened.

"You mean…?" he asked softly.

"I'm pregnant."


	11. AN and Sequel update

**A/N: Ok, so hello wonderful readers! I've got ideas for the sequel, but I am having trouble thinking of a name for it. And so, I am putting the decision to **_**you**_**! Review/ PM me your title suggestions. To keep in line with the previous stories, it must be '[something] Doctor', to fit in with the previous stories 'Domestic Doctor' and 'Family Doctor'. I want a title similar to 'Family Doctor', to link in with the Doctor's growing family, but I will be open to any and all suggestions. Thank you for taking the time to read :)**


End file.
